Corruption: Red
by Aros Sterling
Summary: "Let me take over, I will save you from all this pain and sadness..."
1. Corruption

"We need to get outta here", Celina shouted as the other Obelisk members were following closely behind her and Sora. "Traitors! Second rank Obelisk members, you're supposed to be in our side" the Obelisk repeated as the came closer. Hart, Riley, and Sora opened a portal using there powers from there mental connection. "Go, we can't hold it for long," Sora shouted. They all crashed into each other, scrambling to get to the portal. Yuto and Yugo fused making it easier for everyone to get through.

They all came tumbling through the portal. "Mom?" Sora asked, her mother was hanging over an acid pool and the rope was breaking. "Sora. You need to get outta here." Sora bit her lip to stop from spitting curse words. "Yes, you have all of this hate towards Academia. Release it. Let me take over... let's become one... we can destroy everyone that made you feel like this..."

Sora looked around making sure that she wasn't the only one hearing this "Who are you?" She thought. "My name as Rebel Eclipse Darkness... Red. I will save you from all this pain, this sadness. Release all you're hate..." Sora almost laughed, "that can't be a real name." She concluded. Red's jaw dropped, "I- it is to its on my birth certificate." "Prove it." Sora said

Red rolled her eyes...

Sora had no idea what was going on but she was not going to let an imagery figure take control of her. "No. This is my power. I am the only one allowed to use it." Red laughed, " I wasn't giving you a choice... I ask you one last time before I take you're soul. Release you're hate." Sora shook her head. "You're soul shall be mine..." Red cackled. Sora's world was turning red. She screamed in agonizing pain, pressing her hand to her heart. "Help me, please!" She screamed. She was engulfed in a hazy red light, her eyes turned red and her hair turned black with red streaks. "Vengeance will be mine," she said. Cackling maniacally. She used her powers elevating Yuso off of the ground.

"Sora what are you doing? Put me down now!" Yuso demands. Sora shrugged. "I'll put you down when I feel like it. Let's have some fun..." she clenched her hand into a fist, suffocating Yuso, causing the two to diffuse. "S-stop, y-you can't d-do this," the two stutter, with the lack of oxygen, the words were slurred and difficult to understand.

Sora gripped her head, stumbling backward. "Get out of my head, I won't let you hurt them." Red cackled again... "This is your power, remember? You are the only one allowed to use it, remember? This is all you." Sora's lip quivered, "All me? I-, it can't be me." She had all of the power in the world but was using it to harm her family.

Her eyes changed back to green for a minute. " Sora?" Zuzu asked, "are you ok?" She nodded her head, slightly. Until, pain, again, all her hate, pain sadness was to strong. Pain from Academia, from Yuri, from herself, flooding back and controlling her... again"


	2. Black

**A/N: Wow, I am really surprised that y'all ain't mad at me because it took so long to update this chapter. Also I am really sorry that this is so Sora centric, but it was all from a dream I had well here goes nothing...this chapter is a little intense... I was super mad at how short the other chapter was, and sorry to all of the people who read that... the authors note was not supposed to go along with the first chapter but it looked weird, like the computer was programming something so I was just used it to test how it would look. I'm sorry for the long wait, this chapter has different POV's and is less one sided. And the long A/N... but here's the story**...

The pain was all to much letting out a gut wrenching cry she held her head as Red was taking over. Tears of sadness and pain rolled down her face. "These memories are pointless. Why keep such pain bottled up inside when you can RELEASE it? Pathetic," Red said cackling maniacally. Red kicked Sora in the chest. Slowly, Sora rose to her feet. "This power will be mine. Maybe you'll get used to being a forgotten shadow... I spent my years in the back of your mind for 14 years... and you, will be- forgotten..." Red said.

Just like before the hazy red shadow came back over Sora and she picked up the two unconscious twins, Yuto and Yugo. "Now to break you, like the shards of a man you are..." the Red Controlled Sora said. She smashed the gems that lay in the palm of their hands and the strolled back to the wall.

Sora was literally at war with her daemon. "All your memories will be erased, your wants, loves, hopes will be forgotten, no one will- or ever has love you. Your pathetic, I can't even believe Academia wanted you. The said you were a soldier... but are you really?"

Sora but her lip, the venom in Red's words was harsh and painful. But the venom was real. She escaped into memories. Desperately trying to escape from the psychotic maniac. "Leave me alone." She pleaded," why are you doing this to me?" Red's eyes flashed with anger. I used to be like you. You took my place in Academia. You were supposed to be great, only because you're mother was dating Leo Akaba. So you got in, demoting me all the way down to a rank 4.", then being expelled permanently, from Academia, and life." She said. Sora was in one of the worst memories of her life.

Her head was screaming in pain her mind and body threatened to collapse beneath her...

Riley's POV

He could feel it, whether she wanted to admit it or not, but Sora was in allot of pain. Her body and her sanity threatening to crack at the source. Her mind couldn't take the exhaustion, and her body couldn't take the pain. "She needs help," Riley said, tugging on the end of Zuzu's skirt.

Zuzu looked down at the young boy tugging on her skirt. "Who does Riley?" Riley looked heartbroken. "Sora does. I can feel her pain. She needs help. Please! She may hurt herself even more!" There were tears streaming down his face. The pain was like a hammer, constantly hitting, never missing. Always hitting where it hurts most.

Riley could barely understand how Sora was still conscious, much less standing, the pain was so intense for Riley that he went unconscious after about 10 minutes. He stood in the center of Sora's mind seeing everything that she was seeing.

"Sora you need to stop, you are hurting yourself." He knew that Sora could either not hear him or that she was ignoring him. Typical. She was so stubborn sometimes.

"Sora I'm serious, you need to..." his voice trailed off when he saw that she was fighting some psychotic lunatic that kept babbling about "controlling your mind". He created some popcorn and a chair and watching the show.

Sora's POV

She was in so much pain. She couldn't stand so she lay there in the floor using the only resource that she had... her powers. She couldn't move. So she had to. She was intoxicated with the venom of Red's words.

She was seeing black, and nothing else. The only thing she could register was pain. Riley... was he there? Nobody could see what she was about to do...

Something inside her snapped, she saw red, then black. "This is who I really am" she said.

"Come and get me" Red called


End file.
